Naruto-Sasuke Enemigos Publicos
by fedenico
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke deberán derrotar nuevamente a el mayor enemigo que el mundo a visto. El único problema es que todo la alianza shinobi quiere sus cabezas.


_**Prologo.**_

Kaguya Otsutsuki no era alguien que caía muy fácilmente, no importara que es lo que le suceda siempre triunfaba.

Su cuerpo, a pesar del inmenso poder que soportaba, era mortal pero su espíritu no lo era. Podían quemarla, cortarla en pedacitos o encerarla en un asteroide, ella seguiría rondando como un espíritu esperando que presionen el gatillo que la devolviera al mundo.

Pero poder revivir no significa que no le importaba morir, al contrario ella odiaba morir. Era un acto denigrante de debilidad suprema. ¡Ella era diosa! Y las dioses no sangran.

Todavía le guardaba recelo a las reencarnaciones de sus nietos, aunque se parecían mas a sus hijos. Ese par de mortales la habían encerrado en el asteroide y para colmo ¡en otra dimensión! No tenia forma de volver.

Amenos que…

Que tonta como no se dio cuenta antes. Había una manera de volver pero no completamente.

-Me pregunto si…-se dijo a si misma.

-Si eso debería funcionar-

* * *

Una vez alguien me dijo que las personas se van ablandando con el tiempo. Por ejemplo hoy en día las personas ante cualquier dolencia visitan al doctor. Y eso es lo que hizo el joven de cabellos amarillos.

Había comenzado como un leve dolor de cabeza, no era excesivo pero si muy molesto.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días el dolor se fue acrecentando y el joven rubio estaba considerando el hecho de que fuese algo mas que dolor de cabeza.

Era como estar desnudo.

Que un Hyuga te mirara con su byakugan era como estar desnudo pero era necesario.

Sin lugar a dudas ser paranoico no es algo saludable pero la situación lo amerita, o al menos eso creo.

Los medicamentos que me dieron en el hospital no surgen efecto alguno y empiezo a pensar que este dolor de cabeza es más que eso, y esa es la razón por la cual me están desnudando con la mirada, literalmente.

Un genjutsu.

La probabilidad de que pueda caer en un genjutsu es muy baja y menos de uno tan duradero, pero ¿si esa jaqueca era causada por una ilusión?

Como dije antes la posibilidad es muy remota pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea probable.

-Ya termine-dijo la heredera del clan.

Ya se que es malicioso pedirle a la chica que esta enamorada de mi que me revise más allá de la ropa, se que es malicioso pero necesario.

Si bien lo del genjutsu es solo una corazonada debo estar seguro.

Con Sasuke fuera de la aldea y con Kurenai-sensei en reposo por el resfriado que había pescado solo quedaban los Hyuga para que revisaran mi chakra.

Obviamente Hinata fue mi primera opción. Si bien los Hyuga tenían miembros del clan que ejercían la medicina no quería pedir turno por una simple intuición, y quien mejor que la joven y bella Hinata para hacerme el favor.

Me pregunto como será tener el byakugan. Es como tener visión de rayos x solo que sin la radiación.

Seria divertido espiar a quien quisiera o ver debajo de la ropa de las chicas.

-¿Y bien?-

-Siendo honesta-hizo una pequeña pausa, note que sus mejidas estaban levemente enrojecidas, que chica pervertida-no creo que sea un genjutsu, pero tampoco estoy segura-

Creo que mi cara de póker la puso nerviosa.

-Qui…quiero decir que eres un caso especial-una de mis cejas se levanto levemente-es decir…eres especial porque tu cuerpo contiene una combinación de muchos chakras y es diferente y…y bueno no se que decir, no creo que sea nada pero…-

-Hinata-

-S…SI?-

-Gracias, me has sido de ayuda-le doy una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

Parece que quiere decirme algo, pero se contiene, sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

-Ya me voy-

-Ve con cuidado-me dice tímidamente.

* * *

-Te digo que necesito una droga más fuerte u otro tratamiento-

-Y yo te digo que yo soy la doctora aquí-

-Sakura por favor-

Ella me mira por un momento y luego me sonríe-Veré lo que puedo hacer-

-Gracias-

No tengo que ser medico para saber que las pastillas que me habían dado no surgieron ningún efecto. Pero si Sakura decía que tenia que esperar por algo será, después de todo ella es la doctora.

-Ya que estas aquí quédate un rato, hace mucho que no hablamos-

Lo pensé un momento-que más da-después de todo no tengo nada que hacer hasta la noche.

Nos sentamos en los sillones de su oficina.

-Hace mucho que no hablamos-

En ese momento una enfermera con unos papeles entra a la oficina.

-Sakura-sempai aquí esta el informe del paciente 0036-

-Oh gracias Sora, puedes dejarlo en la mesa-

La enfermera me ve y un sonrojo se apodera de su cara, ¿acaso soy tan atractivo?

Si seguro lo soy.

-Ya termina tu turno cierto-

La chica mira el reloj de su muñeca-en cinco minutos, mejor me preparo para irme-

Y sin más la joven se fue de la habitación.

-Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo, ser doctora consume mucho tiempo, la próxima sera-

-Y yo debo prepararme para el mío-

-¿tienes una misión?-

-Algo por el estilo-

Me sonríe-te acompaño a la puerta-

-Como gustes.

* * *

El anbu miro y su objetivo desde lo alto de una roca. Tenia que ser silencioso, preciso y mortal.

Dio un salto cayendo sobre su objetivo que se hizo humo. Repentinamente un kunai se poso en su cuello.

-Olvidaste mirar a tu alrededor- dijo una voz claramente femenina.

-No lo hice-contesto la el anbu desde atrás de la mujer que antes de reaccionar tenia una espada en el cuello.

Yugao sonrío detrás de su mascara-Ya no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte-

El clon de Naruto desapareció y el original guardo la espada y se quito la mascara totalmente blanca-Eso significa que ya puedo tener mi propia mascara-

-Si quieres tu propia mascara debes ganartela, y hoy podrás hacerlo-

-Eso significa que…-

-Exacto-se puso recta y con voz autoritaria dijo-Naruto Uzumaki tu primera misión como anbu empieza hoy-

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la luna empezó a tomar un tono rojizo.

* * *

Mientras tanto ya caída la noche en la oficina del hokage este esta sentado en su silla mirando relajadamente la aldea. Detrás de el una gran pila de papeles ya leidos, firmados, sellados y listos para que los retiraran. Bendito sea Naruto y su consejo de usar clones de sombra. Un anbu entro dejo unos papeles en el escritorio y se fue.

El ninja copy giro en su silla para ver los papeles.-Los examenes anbu, espero que Naruto haya pasado-tomo la pequeña pila de papeles y empezo a leer-oh solo un desaprobado, es un record nunca antes alcanzado- siguió mirándolos papeles hasta que encontró el que buscaba-Naruto Uzumaki ¡¿no recomendado?!-exclamo en el silencio de su oficina

\- Aptitudes físicas: perfecto, desempeño en combate: perfecto, aprendizaje: acelerado, sigilo: perfecto, trabajo en equipo: exelente. Pero si todo es perfecto como no aprobó- siguió leyendo-Examen psicológico: el joven Uzumaki sufre de una alta confianza, exceso de paranoia y tendencias autodestructivas. Anotaciones:Lo que lo descarta de ser un anbu son sus problemas psicológicos y su incapacidad de anteponer la misión ante cualquier cosa- tipico de Naruto.

Lo ultimo no era ninguna sorpresa, Naruto siempre se preocupo más por sus compañeros que por cualquier cosa. La imagen de su padre cruzo brevemente por su cabeza. Tal vez era lo mejor, Naruto necesitaba estar un tiempo sin estrés después de lo que paso con Hinata.

Pobres chicos. Le costo seis meses pero al final el rubio se dio cuneta que lo que sentia por Hinata era todo falso, solo una ilusión causada por un genjutsu que los hizo compartir recuerdos y sentimientos. Todavia recordaba las lagrimas de la Hyuga al enterarse, Kurenai estuvo consolandola por horas hasta que se calmo. Desde ese entonces el rubio se sintió incapaz de saber si actuaba como el mismo o como Hinata, al final cambio su personalidad por una nueva pero todavia había algo del viejo Naruto en el y un poco de Hinata también.

-Si señor un ambiente libre de estrés es lo que necesita, tal vez deba darle vacaciones o darle misiones clase D, no seguro pensara que le tengo lastima o tal vez...

Mientras tanto los anbus que estaban de guardia en el techo miraban extrañados a su lider que estaba hablando solo.

* * *

En lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba a la aldea se encontraba nuestro rubio favorito caminaba molesto por no haber aprobado su examen de anbu.

-Tonto examen-mira molesto a un inocente árbol necesitaba descargar su irá, formo un rasengan en su mano, el brillo azul lleno el lugar y estrello la esfera de chakra contra el árbol, pero nada paso, el árbol no se astillo, no exploto, ni siquiera tenia un rasguño. Formo otro rasengan pero al instante se volvió inestable y desapareció.

Una creciente preocupación se genero en el que solo aumento al mirar a su alrededor, no lo habia notado por el brillo del rasengan, no habia notado que todo el bosque tenia un tono rojizo. Levanto su cabeza y miro la roja luna, una imagen en su superficie le helo por completo la sangre, las recordaba perfectamente, la misma imagen que se mostraba cuando el tsukuyomi infinito se encontraba activo, el ojo de juubi.

-Dios mío-

* * *

tan ¡tan! ¡TAN!

Ok me tarde pero por fin ya esta el primer capitulo de Naruto-Sasuke enemigos públicos.

No va a ser un fic muy largo aproximadamente doce capitulos, pero todos con mucha acción.

Voy a tomarme mi tiempo para escribir cada capitulo así que no esperen actualizaciones rápidas, tendrán que esperar a que tenga gas de escribir.

Sayonara.


End file.
